


Turbo Furious

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a skinny kid starts hanging around the Garage, Dom isn’t sure what to think. It’s not like he doesn’t have enough problems, he never expect fate to dump a tiny, broken, ball of rage in his lap and say ‘fix it’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kid’s back,” Vince announced as he strolled into the garage.  “Wonder what his damage is.”

Dom glanced up at his friend before straightening up to look over the hood of Cassie Reynolds’s Nissan Sentra.  Sure enough, the blond kid was leaning around the garage gate, eyes locked on one of the cars.  Probably Vince’s Maxima, given the faint frown that crossed the kid’s face and the direction of his face.  They’d just gotten the Nissan back from the painter, and the blue paint was bright and unsullied.  The boy wasn’t more than fifteen, with scruffy blond hair that was too long and obscured his eyes.  He wore clean, decent clothes, blue jeans and a blue on blue ringer t-shirt.  The kid looked up at the garage window, and then he vanished.

“Someone needs to tell the kid that he’s not subtle,” Vince said as he stepped up beside Dom an offered him a water bottle.  “You think he’s being paid to spy on us?”

“Maybe,” Dom said. Because Tran would pay some punk kid to spy on the shop if he thought he could learn something.  It was the way things went in the world of competitive street racing when new talent challenged the old.  He reached for the air filter.  “Maybe he just likes cars.”

“Please tell me you’re not adopting him,” Vince grumbled as he moved over to James Montgomery’s Plymouth.

“Thought hadn’t even crossed my mind,” Dom replied.  He glanced up and saw the kid peering into the yard again.  He was thin, gangly and unfinished.  His blond hair tumbled in his face and the kid shoved it back, scowling.  

“Come on Dom,” Vince said, “remember last time?”

Dom looked down at the car again.  How could he forget Terry with his huge green eyes and a halting sob story?  That kid, all of sixteen, had vanished with some of their most expensive car parts, not twenty-four hours after Dom had invited him to Sunday dinner.  Dom figured that the whole group was quietly planning what they’d do to that one when they caught up to him.  You didn’t sit down to dinner with someone one day and rob them blind the next.

The kid vanished from sight, and minutes later, Leon’s Skyline rolled in and parked.  Dom checked the car one last time and slammed the hood.  Then he reached over and marked the job complete on the write up.  He looked up as Mia slid out of Leon’s car, smiling over the hood at Leon before she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the garage.

It had been a month since Dom had hired the mechanic and he was fitting into the garage better than Dom had expected.  Leon had put up with Vince’s attitude towards the ‘outsider’, had taken the shit jobs without complaining, and had proven to be a decent driver over all.  He respected Mia and Letty, which meant Dom respected him.  He’d gone through four other mechanics before Leon.  Each one had had flaws, although Dom still regretted the one who had tried flirting with Letty  _and_  Mia, despite Mia being underage and Letty being with Dom.  He’d tossed the guy after one too many suggestive comments that had crossed the line, and he’d told the guy to his face that it was for sexual harassment.

Leon glanced at the gate for a long moment, no doubt because he’d spotted the kid on his way by, then looked at the garage and headed in.

“Dom,” Mia said as she came in, “how much do you love me?”

“What’s going on Mia?” Dom asked.  He’d been tempted, so tempted, to answer her as he’d once done, to tease her and make her huffy and irritated before she shared her news. But he couldn’t.  That piece of him that had enjoyed teasing and fun had died in a prison.

“I found out who the kid is,” Mia said.  “He’s in my grade.”

“He’s twelve,” Vince protested.

“Fourteen,” Mia replied, “and rumors say he’s a qualified genius and everything.  He’s in my math class and his name is Justin Stewart.”

“And he hangs out here?” Leon said as he offered Dom a bottle of water.

Mia shrugged, “That kid out there?  He’s a ball of rage and bitterness wrapped up in snarky one-liners and a rich vocabulary.” Dom glanced at her, “He called Bruner out on a mistake on the board, when Bruner told him he was wrong, he called him a corpulent pustule with latent fudge packer tendencies and a hard-on for Weird Science, the movie, not the TV show.”

Vince snorted, “Bet Bruner took that well?”

“Two days in school suspension,” Mia said.  “I have homework.”

“Go on,” Dom said. “We’re almost done for the day.”

He glanced around the garage, at Vince working on James’s car and Letty in the back doing some paperwork, probably for that damned Lincoln Ms Reynolds owned.  They had more paperwork for that thing than any other two cars.

Leon wasn’t in the garage.

Dom glanced up and outside, and saw Leon walking away from the gate.

A water bottle sat in the middle of the driveway.

“Really Leon?”  Dom muttered as he put the clipboard aside. He checked the wall, but didn’t have another car for the afternoon.  When Leon stepped inside, Dom cleared his throat, “You shouldn’t feed the kid, Leon.”

“It’s ninety-two degrees and the kid won’t leave for another hour,” Leon said, “do you want him to get heat stroke?”  Leon glanced over his shoulder, “He’s sitting on the sidewalk doing homework.”

“How do you know he’ll be there for an hour?”  Vince asked.

“He lives just down from Jenna,” Leon replied, and Dom winced a little.  He didn’t particularly like Leon’s girlfriend, she didn’t approve of street racing.  “I saw him this morning.  Jenna said his dad leaves early and comes back late during the week and most Saturdays, so he’s probably lonely.”

“What about his mom?” Vince asked.

“Not in the picture,” Leon replied, “just the kid and his dad.”

Dom glanced out the window, and noticed the bottle was gone.  Then he looked at Vince, “You finishing that today?”

Vince glanced at the Plymouth, “I’m almost done man.  It’ll be ready for tomorrow.”

Dom checked the board again, but other than the Plymouth, they didn’t have any other outside cars, so he grabbed his keys and went out to bring in his Mazda.  He wanted to check under the hood before the race tonight.

He was just reaching his car when a police car rolled in.  “Dammit,” Dom muttered.  He wondered what had gone down  _now_  that would cause the cops to drop by and bring him in for it.  Sure enough, it was Officer Darren Canton again.  Dom sometimes wondered if the guy had anything better to do than to come by and interfere with business.

“Can I help you officer?” Dom asked neutrally.

Canton smirked as he got out of the car, “Just came by to ask a few questions Toretto.  Wanted to know where you were yesterday at eleven am?”

Dom leaned against his car, ignoring the burn of hot metal, “I was down at the store, covering the lunch shift.”  Like the asshole didn’t know that he spent four hours at the store every day, doing books and covering some of the busy hours.

“Yeah, sure you weren’t on the PCH?”  Canton asked.

“I’m sure,” Dom said, “and so is my security camera.”

“I’ll need to see that video,” Canton said.

“I’ll need to see that warrant,” Dom replied.

Canton glared at him, “I’ll be back Toretto.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Dom said.

He waited until the cop car had vanished, then he wandered down to the street.  Sure enough, the kid was sitting with his back to the fence and an open textbook that he was staring at diligently.  Dom tucked his hands in his pockets and scanned the street for a long moment.  Then he looked directly at the kid, “Was there something wrong with the Maxima? You were glaring at it pretty hard.”

The kid didn’t even jump. “I don’t like the color blue.”

“You’re wearing it,” Dom pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean that I like it.”  The kid glared at Dom through his unruly bangs.  “Why’d you pick blue, anyways?”

“It’s Vince’s car,” Dom said and crossed his arms, “he likes blue.”

The kid grunted and turned back to his textbook.

“You just going to sit here all day?”  Dom asked.

“Free sidewalk,” the kid said.

“You spying on us?” Dom asked.

“I like cars,” the kid said. “Yours are interesting.  I like interesting things.”  He looked up at Dom, “Just looking.  If you don’t want me around, you won’t see me.”

“Didn’t say that,” Dom said. “Name’s Dominic Toretto.”

“Nice to meet you,” the kid said as turned a page in his book.

“Customarily, this is when you tell me your name,” Dom prodded after a moment.

“Maybe,” the kid said glancing up at Dom, “but Mia probably told you my legal name.  I haven’t decided if it’s mine anymore.”  He stared at the textbook, “I haven’t decided if I’m  _him_  anymore.”

Dom raised his eyebrows, but turned and walked back to the garage.  He still had time to check over the Mazda before supper.  There was a race tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin crept around the corner of the store and grinned as he saw the crowds.  He’d overheard Vince and Leon talking about the race, and with his dad away on a business trip, this was the perfect time to watch.  He stepped back around the corner of the store and hurried to the fire escape, scrambling up to the roof quickly.  He’d checked earlier and this store didn’t have any cameras or alarms on the roof, probably because the roof access was difficult to open on the outside.  The fire escape was also in a camera blind spot.  No one would notice him on the roof, and he’d be able to see the best parts of the race.

He perched on the edge of the roof and scanned the crowd with his binoculars.  Dom, Letty, Vince, and Leon were almost directly in front of him with their cars.  He scowled for a moment as he looked at the cars, the Nissan Maxima was a sweet ride, but did Vince have to choose  _blue?_ There was a giant color wheel of choices, and blue was only a tiny part of the spectrum.

Dom pushed Letty against the Mazda and kissed her, and Justin turned to looking at Leon, who was chatting with some girl beside his yellow Skyline.  If Jenna knew Leon was out here, much less talking to girls, then Leon was going to be in a shit load of trouble.  Justin personally thought that the two of them would break up sooner rather than later.

The crowd began to clear the line as three brightly painted cars lined up.  Dom slid into his Mazda and drove over to join the group as Letty handed one of the others a roll of cash.  Justin gripped his binoculars, staring at the cars as the crowd quieted.

The engines revved as a girl walked out and raised her hands.  Justin held his breath.

The girl’s arms dropped and the cars surged forward.  Justin watched them until he couldn’t see their lights and then he turned back to the crowd.  He stared at the different cars, trying to identify as many as possible and writing them down in his notebook.

He’d only gotten three when there was a scream of engines and the cars appeared again.  Justin straightened and stared, holding his breath yet again.

Dom’s red Mazda turned into a streak and shot over the finish line a clear winner.

“Yes,” Justin crowed, punching the air.

Sirens filled the air as Dom was accepting money from the guy handling the money and Justin stared as cops began pouring into the area.  He dropped below the level of the roof and swore.  He couldn’t afford to be caught here anymore than any of the others. If his dad caught wind of this, Justin wouldn’t see a car again until he was eighteen.

However, Justin wasn’t who he was because he was pretty.  He pulled on a black ski cap that would keep his hair under control and raced along the top of the building, not to the fire escape, but to the back, where it was close enough for him to jump to the neighboring building.  Two more jumps and he had landed on a parking garage.  He took the ramps down, aiming for street level, but before he’d hit the third level, he crashed into someone.

Justin threw himself back from the other body, rolling twice before he managed to get to his feet again. Then he turned, raising his hands defensively.

Dominic Toretto was staring back at him.

“Oh shit,” Justin said.

“Enjoy the race?” Dominic asked.

“Well, yeah,” Justin said, “I told you, your cars are interesting.”  He glanced up as a cop shot past, “Shouldn’t we, like, get out of here or something?”

“Or something,” Dominic said.  “Why are you here, Justin?”

Justin grinned, “I knew Mia told you my name.”

Dominic growled and Justin couldn’t help it, he laughed.  He wanted to tell Dominic that compared to monsters and magic, an ex-con turned mechanic was nothing.

Dominic reached for him and Justin ducked his grab, spinning around, falling into a defensive stance easily. “Want to try that again?”  Justin offered, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“Do you want me to pound in your face?”  Dominic growled.

“Aw, Mister Toretto, I was just playing.”  Justin shrugged, unable to keep the grin off his face, “You’re welcome to try and all. I mean, I’m just a little guy, I couldn’t possibly, you know, handle you.”

This was fun.  He wondered what Dominic would do now.  He had a temper, Justin was sure of that, and he could move; he’d probably fought street style for years.  Justin had speed and training, and the power to convince people that a scrawny kid couldn’t possibly be a threat.  Not until Justin chose to be.

“Maybe not tonight,” Dominic said, “do you have a ride home?”

“I got a moped,” Justin replied, rocking back on his heels.  “It takes forever to get anywhere because it doesn’t go over 20 miles an hour.” He rolled his eyes, “California law says you don’t need a license if it can’t go over 20.  Eight months from now, if I keep my nose clean, my dad says I can get a license.”

“And here you are, down the street from an illegal street race,” Dominic said.

“Here I am, two blocks away from a movie theater with a late night showing of a PG-13 movie,” Justin replied, holding up his movie ticket.  “My moped’s parked on street level, but I saw my neighbor the mechanic and wanted a professional opinion on whether it’s better to buy a new moped or modify mine to go faster and be street legal.”

“You got an answer for everything, don’t you?”  Dominic asked.

“No,” Justin said.  He hadn’t had an answer for saving the Power Chamber.  He hadn’t had an answer for saving Zordon.  He couldn’t get his dad to stop traveling all the time.  He didn’t have an answer for fixing their morphers.  He hadn’t had an answer for so much.

“You okay, kid?” Dominic said.

Justin shrugged, “Just memories is all.”  He rubbed a finger under the brim of his hat, trying to soothe an itch.  “I don’t have an answer to everything; I just try to have an answer to the questions people are most likely to ask in a given situation. It’s a logic puzzle.”  He tried a grin, hoping it didn’t look as false as it felt.  “I like logic puzzles, they’re interesting.”

Dominic tilted his head, “Cars, logic puzzles, is there anything else you like?”

“Pizza, hamburgers, hotdogs but not corndogs, books, history, computers, root beer,” Justin replied cheekily.

“How about BBQ?” Dominic asked after a moment.

Justin hesitated, “It’s not that I don’t  _like_  it, I’m just… twitchy… about fire these days.”  Twitchy was an understatement.  He had frozen in chemistry when the teacher had demonstrated the effects of fire on magnesium.  Mostly, he figured he was lucky he’d only locked up for a few minutes.  Right after the Power Chamber had blown, there had been a small cookout with his old Boy Scout troop and he’d almost bolted when the campfire had flared up.  He’d run into the Scout Master, which had shaken him from his panic enough to blurt out something about the bushes, but he hadn’t been able to go back to the fire all night.

Dominic cleared his throat, “You’d better get going, kid.  Wouldn’t want your parents to worry about you.”

“Dad’s out of town,” Justin said as he stepped around Dominic.  He hesitated for a moment, looked back over his shoulder to study Dominic, then blurted out as fast as he could, “Mom’s dead.”  Then he turned around and ran for his moped.  As he reached the final turn of the ramp, he glanced over his shoulder to see Dominic staring after him.  He slowed enough to wave once, and then jogged over to his moped.  He was already calling himself a fool in every language he could remember.

Hadn’t he already learned that lesson?  You didn’t blurt out every secret you possessed to every stranger you met.  How could you be sure they’d stick around, be worthy of your trust?  There was a list in the back of Justin’s mind, composed of the people he’d trusted and who had left.  As he collected his helmet, he wondered if Dominic would join his list, or Leon.

Justin smiled a little because he liked Leon, the man had a good heart, for all that he might act otherwise in certain company.  Justin pulled on his helmet and started his moped.  All they needed to do was convince Leon to dump Jenna’s cheating tush and find someone worth dating and Leon would be happy.  He didn’t know Letty or Vince yet, although he’d heard their names spoken, and Mia had looked ready to talk to him before he’d smarted off to their math teacher.  

As he steered out of the parking lot, Justin wondered what it said about him that he’d ended up chasing after  _another_  group of three men and two women.  The gender imbalance would be two to one if Leon, and Dom apparently, had their way and adopted him.  He gunned the engine a little, wishing he could get a little bit more speed out of it; it was going to be a long ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom shut the hood on the Mazda with a sigh. It was a slow day for the garage, and he was debating whom he should offer to let off early. He was tempted to just tell Vince to go, because his friend had been dragging his feet all day over a Toyota that had seen better days a lifetime ago and complaining about it at regular intervals. On the other hand, Leon had yet to lose his temper, but Dom had seen him clenching his wrench more and more often as Vince complained. Letty had the day off, it was her day to visit her grandmother in a nursing home, so at least she wasn't around to wind them both up for the amusement factor.

"Dom!" Vince said.

"What?" Dom called.

"Your girl is here," Vince said.

Dom couldn't help the slow smile as he turned around. Sure enough, Sarah was standing in the door to the garage, looking like an angel. "Hey baby," he said as she started across the floor.

"Hi Dominic," Sarah said with a smile.

"I thought you were going to be busy until five," Dom said, grabbing a mostly clean rag to clean his hands as he moved to join her.

"Class was canceled," Sarah said, "I wanted to see if you were busy or not."

Dom leaned over and kissed her cheek, "It's a bit slow, I was just going to see if one of the guys wanted to go home."

Sarah smiled, "You're a good boss. It's just," she reached into her purse, "the teacher left us all free tickets to the aquarium and I thought, maybe… maybe you'd want to go with me?"

Dom hesitated, then glanced around the mostly empty garage. He looked at Vince and Leon, and smiled a little. "Hey Vince," he called.

"What?" Vince said.

"Finish the damn Toyota and take lunch, be back here by two thirty. Remember, shop closes at five, not four forty-five. Leon, hold the fort until Vince gets back. If you get more than two cars, call for help, both of you. Does that sound fair?" Dom glared at his friends, it had better be fair.

"Sounds fair to me," Leon said, he pointed his wrench at Vince, "You better make it back in time or I will end you."

"I'll make it," Vince said.

Dom turned to smile at Sarah, "Let's drop by my place so I can shower and change, and I'm all yours."

Sarah smiled, "Great."

Dom hadn't been to the aquarium in years, not since he'd been in school himself, but watching Sarah light up at the first tank, he knew agreeing to go had been a wonderful idea. He hadn't expected that, the first time he'd noticed Sarah, in fact, he'd taken in her fashionable clothes, styled hair, and make-up and dismissed her as he had done every race bunny that'd made a play for him. Then he noticed her arguing with Mia over the tuna, and the source of their tuna, in the kind of terms that Mia understood but had always been too much for him. The contradiction of beauty and brains had caught his attention; even if he'd dismissed her, I'm studying marine biology at the time as nothing important.

That Sarah had given him a second chance, or any chance, he thought might be a minor miracle.

"Come on," Sarah said, "come see," she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to one of the other tanks. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Dom stared at the brightly colored fish for a moment, and then smiled down at Sarah, "I think they're beautiful."

/…\\\\\/…\\\\\/…\\\\\

Dom got back to the house to find Justin sitting on his porch with a black eye, "What are you doing here?" Dom asked.

Justin shrugged, "Dad's got a date and I didn't want another fight."

"Your dad hit you?" Dom asked, feeling something very dark stir inside of him.

"What? No! Not like that," Justin said, jumping to his feet. "My dad… he used to teach karate and shit. Sometimes, when he's in a good mood, we spar. It was stupid, I made the mistake, my block wasn't right and he got in a hit. It was an accident, and it was my fault. I play weak on the right and he turned a play into fact. It's not the first time it's happened." He scuffed his foot, "Not the first time someone thought it was something else either." He peered up at Dom through his hair for a moment, "That's why I came here. Dad's new girlfriend," and he spat the word out like a curse, "she'd draw all sorts of conclusions about me and Dad with a look, and Dad's happy. I don't… I don't want a new mom, but if my dad's happy…"

Dom watched as Justin scuffed his foot again, weighing his options. "Have you eaten yet?"

"What?" Justin asked.

"Mia's making dinner, have you eaten yet." Dom said.

"No," Justin said slowly.

"Then come grab a plate," Dom said, he gestured to the front door. "But Justin," he looked straight into Justin's eyes, "you show up here with any more bruising, and I won't ignore it. I promise, I'll talk to your dad before I call anybody, but I'm not going to ignore you being hurt."

Justin's smile was quick and bright, "Okay."

Dom watched Justin go inside and wondered who had made that kid so hesitant to smile. Listening to him chat with Mia as he followed, Dom knew that he was going to help Justin get his smile back. It was as if something was resettling inside him, an answer to a question he hadn't heard. Justin would get his smile back, and he'd be something amazing, and whoever it was that had taken this kid and bent and cracked his soul, well, if Dom ever met them, he'd start with a punch and see where it led him.

As he watched Justin bounce around Mia, setting the table for three, he also resolved to have a quiet word with Mister Stewart as well. If the kid was going to be hanging around the garage and house, he wanted to get a few things straight right off the bat. Something told him that Justin had had enough bruises in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, after watching Furious 7 three times in theaters and the rest off and on for two weeks, this bunny popped up. Tsukino Akume encouraged it, but I wrote it. This is during Power Rangers in Space, about four years before The Fast and The Furious came out. Justin is fourteen, angry at the world, and desperately trying to forget that he was ever a Power Ranger. His dad’s becoming a workaholic, his friends haven’t even written him a letter, and he’s desperate to get behind the wheel of a car again. (At this time, Storm Blaster is still held captive by Divatox, aka before True Blue to the Rescue.) I’m not really planning to take this story through the FF movies, because reasons, although I will do a couple of one-shots for some of my favorite future scenes.


End file.
